Bombshell Girl
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: One man's trash is another man's treasure.


"This is amazing!" A man said, having sex with a young girl. "Little girls are tight! This is great! My dick is wrapped around by your pussy!" The little girl had no given name, but had a codename. She went by the name, Baby 5. She was overwhelmed by the sensation, growing hotter and hotter.

"This is it, I'm almost at my limit!" The man was thrusting harder, nearing the climax. Baby 5 was nearing her limit as well.

"Mister, I'm feeling hot! I'm about to…"

"Yes, I know. You're about to come!" Her mouth was wide open. From below, a flash was seen.

An explosion occurred.

Later, the young girl was crawling on the floor, covered in soot. A shadow loomed over her. It was Buffalo, a very large boy, one too large to describe. "There you are, Baby 5! Doffy was looking for you!" He had a particular verbal tic and protruding buck teeth.

"What happened?!"

"N-Nothing! Nothing happened!" She looked away.

The truth was, Baby 5 made an obligation to help those who needed her. Not in the literal sense, but if a man were to approach her unintentionally, she would apologize for getting in his way. In the area she frequented, a large amount of human traffickers lingered. Being a young girl, she was a primary target for kidnappers. Some succeeded in kidnapping her, others weren't so lucky if a member of the Doflamingo family was nearby.

Baby 5 was proficient in combat, wielding the Arms-Arms fruit. It allowed her to form her body into any weapon she chooses. But with the fruit came another unexpected ability…

A man who needed her help with directions was led into intercourse by the young girl, imposing on him to the extreme. Being a younger man with poor luck with women his own age, a naïve young girl was the perfect way to get his frustrations out. He was getting into it, but was too quick and released inside Baby 5 too soon. She puffed her face.

"You came too soon! I was hoping to do THAT again!"

"What again?"

"THAT! Kaboom!"

She took his dripping penis and inserted it into her. "You're not leaving until I go BOOM!" She told him. He nodded, not turning away another go at prime underage pussy. He was able to last longer, getting his first shot out. Baby 5 was warming up, readying herself for the kaboom. He went deeper in her, plowing her heavier. She was overwhelmed.

"Yes! This is what I wanted!" She thought. "The feeling in my stomach, the tingling feeling all over my skin, the…the…kaboom!" She smiled at man, who couldn't bear her tight womb. He was close to releasing again.

"Yes, come closer mister!" She wrapped her body around him. "Fill me with your love!" She was gasping, letting her partner use her as he wished. He was speeding up, ready to climax.

Baby 5 began rubbing herself, preparing herself. The guy began to near release, as did the young lady.

"Ready…?"

"I'm about to…"

"To…"

"COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!"

An explosion occurred. The powers of the Arms-Arms fruit made her into a living weapon. Anything she did, was tied to a weapon. In this case, orgasms made her explode. As she continued to be needed by men all over town, she became known as the Bombshell Girl.

Word of her ailias got wind to the Doflamingo family. Trafalgar Law, a boy deathly ill was sent to spy on her. She wasn't too fond of him, but one day a rough and tough customer took Baby 5, with the intent to keep her for himself. She tried to fight him off, but he was too strong.

"Law! Help me!" She called out. Law stood there, tch'ing. He kept low, following behind.

The young girl was struggling to break free. The man went for her bloomers, taking them off. "No! I don't wanna!" She yelled.

"But you…you're the Bombshell Girl, right? I need to see why!" Suddenly, the girl grew clingy. "Well, if you need me…" She looked away.

"Go ahead. I'm all yours."

Law made it to the burned down building the man took Baby 5 at and heard moaning upstairs. He went upstairs to find them having sex. Law was mortified.

"Damn him!" He took out a knife and went for his back.

"No, stay back!" Baby 5 yelled. The man saw Law with the knife. "It's okay. He needs me!" The man gave Law a look. "Stay back, kid. Or I'll blow your brains out!"

"I'll be the one doing that!" Baby 5 yelled, grabbing his pubes. He yelled, drawing his attention on her.

"Now shut up and fuck me!"

The two did just that, while Law was speechless. He saw his cohort in a way he'd never imagine. Her lust, her desire to be wanted, it didn't compare to the way she bothered him or Buffalo. She was at his mercy. Law knew what sex was, but had no interest in it. She saw the man, who was drooling over her from her warm, tight hole. He was disgusted, and backed away to the door, but couldn't keep his eyes away from the scene.

He even witnessed the –

"BOOOM!" Baby 5 climaxed, exploding. Law was caught in the blast.

"C'mon, I was just doing my job!" Baby 5 said to Law, who was brushing himself off. "That guy was licking your vagina like a dog! You pee from that thing!" He glared at her. "You're being mean…"

"You're disgusting! You let him put his penis inside of you and you exploded all of a sudden!" Baby 5 came close to Law. "That's why they call me the Bombshell Girl!" She winked. "Don't you wanna experience it for yourself?"

"No!" He pushed her away. "I don't want anything to do with you!" Baby 5 started crying. "I hate you, Law!"

"I hate you, too! Go die!" She saw him, and looked at his white skin rash, spreading from the lead disease.

"He wants me to die?" She smiled. "Okay, I'll kill myself!" She turned her hand into a gun, ready to pull the trigger.

"Dammit, don't kill yourself!"

Against his wishes, Law decided to take up the Bombshell Girl's offer and see what it was all about. "What is this feeling?" He thought, putting the head inside of her. She smiled.

"Feels good, right? It's my vagina!" Law didn't know what to do, despite reading about sexual intercourse. He decided to put it in deeper. "Her vagina…it's sucking me in!" She wrapped her legs around Law and held him close.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm holding you, dummy." She looked at his eyes. "You're always so grim and sad. Is your disease really that bad?" Law looked down.

"Thrust your hips down on me." He did just that. He wouldn't admit it, but the feeling was unlike anything he ever felt. Compared to the pain in his chest and limbs, it was pleasant. His pain was cast aside, focusing on the feeling around his still small member.

"It hurts." Law uttered. "Me? I'm hurting you?"

"No, dummy! My body. This damn disease is killing me! I'll be dead in two years! The pain's gotten worse since then." Baby 5 started tearing up. She tightened her grip on him. "Let me go!"

"No! I don't want you to die!" She started crying. "You're the only other kid we have in our family! Buffalo is okay, but you…you're different." She went for a kiss. Law's lips were cold and chapped. She started licking them, and kissed him again.

Law was speechless. His fixation with Baby 5's vagina couldn't be compared. Only the love of his family could measure up, and even that seemed minuscule. He took a breath.

"What's this feeling?" Baby 5 smiled.

"You're about to come, aren't you?" He looked at her. She was red in the face, almost as if she were sick. "Do you have a fever, Baby 5?"

"You could say that." She giggled. Law realized the situation he was in.

"Wait, I'm about to –"

He gasped.

"Bombshell Girl!"

A massive explosion occurred in the room they were in. When the smoke cleared, their bodies were stained with love juice and soot. Law took a breath.

"What the hell was that?" Baby 5 had a look of satisfaction on her face. "Well, did you like it?" Law looked at her. He saw her in a different light, being his first lay. He didn't want her knowing it. He stood up and brushed off his hat.

"It was okay."

"Stop lying!"


End file.
